


Peter Parker Goes to Pride!

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, It's PRIDE MONTH!, M/M, Peter is bi though, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Tumblr prompt-Parkner fic where Peter and Harley meet at Pride 🏳️🌈 where Peter is a baby gay and Harley takes him under his wing and just fluff





	Peter Parker Goes to Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Come give me prompts or fic ideas on my tumblr: romeoandjulietyouwish

Peter walks through the crowd with wide eyes. It’s his first Pride is in complete awe of all of these people being proud of who they are. He didn’t quite know how to dress, so he wore his normal clothes. As he walks deeper into the crowd, he sees just how under (or in some cases over) dressed he is.

He feels someone tap him on his shoulder. He twists around to see a (very) cute boy with wavy brown hair. He has a rainbow painted across his cheeks and nose with glitter in his hair. He wears a plain white shirt with a gay pride flag pinned to it, brown shorts, and a large rainbow flag around his shoulders. The boy smiles at Peter, “You seem lost.”

Peter blushes and smiles, “I-uh, yeah. This is my first Pride.”

The boy nods, “I can tell. Whatdya say I show you around?” he gives Peter a flirtatious wink and Peter’s blush intensifies.

“Okay,” Peter says shyly. “My name is Peter.”

“Harley,” the boy says with a grin. Harley grabs Peter’s hand and begins to pull him through the crowd. He leads Peter to the sidewalk where a girl with colored pigtails and glitter under her eyes is painting a blue, pink, and white flag on a young woman’s cheek. Harley goes up to the girl.

“Hey, Marleen, think you could do my friend next?” Harley asks with a smirk.

Marleen grins, “Sure!” When the woman stands up and thanks Marleen, Harley nearly shoves Peter onto the stool. Peter laughs. “What colors do you want?” Marleen asks as she washes her paintbrush. Peter looks up at Harley, panicked. 

Harley gives Peter an encouraging smile, “What flag do you want? Or if you don’t want one, what colors?”

Peter nods in understanding, “I’m bi. So that flag, I guess.”

Marleen grins, “Me too. High five!” Marleen and Peter high five, both smiling widely. As Marleen touches the cold brush to Peter’s cheek she asks, “How’d you meet Harley?”

Peter snorts, “I met him like five minutes ago, so I don’t really know him.”

Marleen nods, “Are you single.”

“Yep!” Peter says, popping the p.

Marleen looks up at Harley and then back down at Peter, “For the record so is Harley and just between the two of us,” Marleen leans in closer and stage whispers, “he thinks you’re cute.”

Peter laughs as Harley stutters, “Marleen, what the hell!” Marleen joins in Peter’s laughter.

“Just calling em like I see eh, Harls,” Marleen says. Then she taps Peter’s shoulder. “You’re all good.” Marleen shows Peter his cheek in a mirror. Three stripes are painted on his skin, one pink, one blue, and one purple.

Peter grins, “Thank you so much!” Marleen smiles and gently shoves Peter towards Harley. Harley thanks Marleen and takes Peter’s hand. Peter squeals internally at the contact because A CUTE BOY IS HOLDING HIS HAND! As they walk through the street, a silver crown is pushed into Harley’s hand. Harley stops walking and faces Peter. He smirks and gently places the crown on top of Peter’s head.

Peter grins, “How do I look?”

“Adorable,” Harley says with a wink. Peter feels heat rising in his cheeks. “Come on!” Harley takes Peter’s hand again and runs with him down the street, getting closer and closer to the middle of the party. Loud music is playing through the air and Harley sings along with the music, causing Peter to laugh. Peter doesn’t protest as Harley forces him to dance together.

“You know what Marleen said was right,” Harley says, bringing Peter closer to him, their chest nearly touching. “I do think you’re cute.”

Peter blushes, “I think you’re cute too.” Harley grins. Peter steps towards Harley until their shoes are touching. Harley gently leans down to Peter.

“Can I-” Harley is cut off by Peter rising to his toes and kissing Harley. Harley smiles and wraps his hands around Peter’s waist and Peter’s hands find their way into his hair.

Peter pulls away slowly, resting their heads together. Harley smiles wildly as he looks at Peter.

Peter looks at his hands, “You got glitter on my hands!” Peter exclaims with a laugh. Harley laughs as well and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
